Field Trip
by HvnlyEngage
Summary: Serah's class goes on a field trip! However, little does she know that they'll be going to her sister's workplace...Set before the events of FFXIII.


**A/N: **Whew! After all those bus rides to school, I finally found the time to clean this up and post it. I now bring to you my first story, titled Field Trip. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Early Bird<p>

* * *

><p>Aqua eyes snapped open like clockwork, starting the daily routine that hardly seemed tedious anymore. Slipping out of the covers so as not to wake the sleeping form of the her bed mate, Lightning headed to the bathroom, but stopped just as she gripped the handle. After a moment's pause, she turned around and quietly faced the room. Going back to the bed, the older Farron's eyes flickered for just a moment. She had found what she was looking for. Reaching over to pick up the alarm clock that rested on the end table, a small green glow emanated from it as she checked the time. Flicking a switch, a gentle smile graced her features before she placed the clock back to where it belonged. Serah had forgotten to turn on the alarm again.<p>

...

A spray of cold water hit her body as she turned the nozzle, earning a grunt from the hardened soldier. Her skin quickly adapted to the change in temperature, for a sigh escaped from the woman's lips as she leaned back into the tiled wall, enjoying the rising steam as it soothed aching muscles from the day before.

Lightning blew out a stream of air, systematically preparing a mental checklist of the day. Judging from the way things were happening, it was going to be a long day. Yesterday wasn't so well either. A new batch of recruits had just come in, walking with their heads held high. As if they'd passed the hardest test known to man. And it was her turn to give them a warm welcome. Ha. The thought made her chuckle.

_A warm welcome indeed_.

One of those bastards had the guts to challenge her. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, she had led them to the training room. Putting him in his place _and_ showing them the training room at the same time was just too good to pass up. The look on his face after she'd made him kiss the mat was priceless. It was equivalent to Serah finally breaking up with that idiot and graduating from the University of Eden at the top of her class in her opinion.

_Of all the days to go to work early, does it have to be on my last day? Oh, wait. I've still got one more left. Damn. Amodar said to come in early, but for what? He didn't say anything..._

Leaving the thought to fester in her mind later, Lightning quickly dried herself off and methodically threw on her uniform. The soldier briskly walked through the house, setting out to finish the rest of her morning activities.

...

Hopping off the last step that lead to the house, the Sergeant headed to her car and slipped into the front seat. Despite the headquarters being a few blocks away, if she arrived earlier than Amodar requested, it would give her a head start to work on some paperwork that desperately needed to disappear from her desk. That would mean leaving before dusk. Which meant more time with Serah.

Lightning's brow furrowed at the thought of her younger sister. As of late, things were a little tense between the two siblings. Along with her promotion, the workload increased at an uneasy rate. Lightning often found herself away from home, opting for staying the night in one of the rooms. Although none of the beds could compare to her humble abode, more commonly known as her office. More than once the stoic soldier had woken up to the sound of vacuum cleaners and floor buffers, accompanied by the glow of her blinding-eye-gouging-what-in-the-hell-is-that-light desk lamp that never seemed to burn out. Finally having the chance to be home, she had walked in on the two watching a movie, albeit a very plain one in her opinion. She had kept her lips shut in regards to the movie, but seeing the two next to each other had managed to push her buttons. They had been a little too close for her taste, and she had no qualms for voicing it. The result? A small but quick quarrel that ended up with Snow going home and two disgruntled sisters. Although the event occurred a few days ago, there was still tension in the air whenever the two mentioned anything that was related to movies and the weather.

The trip was short, for their house was located conveniently near the high school and her work. Even though the HQ was a few more blocks, if it meant an easier commute for Serah, it was worth it. Lightning pulled into the underground parking lot and walked to the elevator, pushing the button that would lead to the main lobby.

...

With a mechanical whir, the elevator doors slid open, revealing the lobby floor. Stepping out, Lightning's eyes scanned the area. _What the...?_ Circling the enclosure hung pale crimson red cloth in low inverted arches, complementing the cerulean walls with a soft glow. The floors seemed to shine a bit brighter, along with the subtle furnishings that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The reception desk, usually plain and dull, had small decorations placed around inconspicuously - although a certain finesse was noticed in the display, for a soothing atmosphere emanated from it. On either side a huge banner covered the wall, matching the cloth draped around the building. In the center was the Guardian Corps insignia, its intricate design sewn in with gold thread. Lightning's eyebrows shot up in amusement. _Where in the world did they manage to hide those things? _With one final look, Lightning strode down one of the numerous halls, quickening her pace with each step. The sooner she was in her office, the better.

The routinely click of boots. "Um, Sergeant Farron? Lieutenant Amodar is requesting your presence." A pause. "In his office, ma'm."

Undeterred by the soldier's sudden appearance, Lightning merely nodded and watched the man, his figure slowly fading into the crowd of military personnel that had begun to arrive. Changing her direction in a pivot, the soldier headed to her new destination. Setting a brisk pace for herself, soldiers dodged left and right to avoid being in the path of the enigmatic sergeant.

_Great. I can't even get out of the lobby without Amodar assigning me another mission. I wonder what it is this time? I bet its some-_

"Oof!"

Distracted with her thoughts, Lightning failed to register the man that stood before her, catching her off guard as she voiced her surprise with a startled gasp.

"Hey there pretty lad...woah! It's Lightning!"

Oh Fal'Cie.

No. Just no. Not now. This can't be happening.

Unwillingly looking up, Lightning's lips formed into a tight line. Short sandy blonde hair framed bright blue eyes that looked expectantly towards her, waiting for a reply that never came. Apparently the shock from encountering said woman quickly disappeared since the previous expression was replaced with a crooked grin. Her eye twitched. Why'd his teeth have to be so _white_?

"Fancy meeting you here!" It's not everyday the great Sergeant Farron is up at the crack of dawn! So, why you here so early in the morning? Getting ready for another mission? Prepping for the recruits? Oh, that reminds me! Did you hear about that one guy..."

Resisting the urge to pummel the man, Lightning squeezed her eyes shut and slowly pinched the bridge of her nose, withdrawing from the one-sided conversation as she thought to herself.

_Ok...ok. Breathe. Just remember the process. Remember the countdown. Calm down and relax. A clear mind always makes good decisions..._

_10._

"...who would've though he'd be such a klutz? I mean..."

_9._

"..._had_ to be standing by...bladed weapons..."

_8._

"...next thing you know, he has a...stuck up his..."

_7.._

"...of all things, it had to be _that_...you should've seen it! It was way, _way_ up..."

_6.._

"...didn't think...physically possible..."

_5..._

"...got to the medical bay...just peachy..."

_4..._

"...operation was...doctor had to-"

"Gallagher! Please...!" Lightning exclaimed, putting up a hand to stop any further attempts to finish the story. Wide eyes and an open mouth graced his facial features, still recovering from losing his train of thought. Hesitantly the man closed his mouth. "Sorry Light. Guess I got carried away there." the soldier said through a chuckle. Some silence passed between the two until a sheepish grin emerged, giving a boyish look to the man's usually masculine features. A comforting hand flew up to scratch the back of his head, hoping to calm his thoughts before any more was said. "Light_ning_." she corrected, folding her arms in the process. "Gallagher, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Amodar called you in too?" Lightning arched an eyebrow, waiting for his reply.

"Hmm...yeah. About that...," Gallagher's smile was quickly replaced with neutral face, though a hint of puzzlement passed through his eyes. "Apparently he called in everyone today."

Lightning showed no sign of surprise, choosing instead to shift her weight to the other foot. "Is that so...?"

"Yep! I just came from his office...oh!" A spark of excitement flashed through his bright blue eyes. "Are you headed over there right now? You need a guide? It's not easy navigating that area, trust me, I know. It took me a good five minutes till I found his office. Did you know that..."

_Here we go again... _Without bothering to end the conversation, Lightning swiftly strode past the fellow Sergeant, eager to find her commanding officer more than ever. _Amodar called in everybody? And why is the HQ cleaner than ever? Just what is going on today?  
><em>

...

As Lightning approached the office, she noticed the door was swung wide open, revealing the jolly officer casually filing some paperwork. Upon reaching the door Lightning gave three swift knocks, alerting her presence to the man. "You wanted to see me Lieutenant?"

"Ah, Lightning! Couldn't wait to see me first thing in the morning?" the Lieutenant rumbled, throwing back his head with a hearty laugh. The Sergeant ignored the comment, leaning on the doorway with a blank stare. Amodar pouted. "Always straight to the point, eh Farron? You know, sometimes you just gotta lighten up!" Upon hearing this, the Lieutenant's eyes widened. Guffawing at the genius of his play on words, the Lieutenant repeatedly smacked the table with his free hand, the other holding his stomach as another wave of laughter emerged.

Using her index finger and thumb of one hand, Lightning rubbed her temples, half-relaxing, half-hiding in embarrassment from her superior's previous remark.

Today...really was going to be a long day.


End file.
